TBBT Y EL SUCESOR DEL MASTER
by Grizzy Jercko
Summary: gracias a un lector pude cambiar el texto para ustedes. es shamy la historia, aparecen viejos y nuevos personajes.


hola gente srry gracias a un lector me di cuenta que la historia estaba patas arriba. una disculpa de antemano.  
bueno ya la corregi. Él tenía los ajustes necesarios para su lectura, espero que ahora se disfrutara de este ficticio que surgió en mi mente.  
Espero noofender a nadie con lo que escribo.

Los personajes de TBBT no me pertenecen y nada de ellos.  
Déjanos sus comentarios si te gusta este tema para este plan para un total de 10 capitulos.

Sin mas que te diviertas en la lectura.

* * *

TBBT Y EL ELEGIDO DEL MASTER

capitulo uno: la llegada

Tal vez si yo no hubiera dicho que me salvara cuando se mostró ante mí. ¿Y si tal vez yo no hubiera estado distraído cuando iba manejando? Tal vez ella no hubiera elegido el futuro distante que dejará escapar al sonreírme. Pero fue como un parpadeo. Una parte de un segundo lo que ella me hizo pensar, pero creo que fue más que lo que se dice en realidad. Y ahora que veo en el altar, justo en la boda de mi hijo ... ¡Dios querido! Una oleada de recuerdos me paraliza y solo veo que mueve los labios. Pero no en-tiendo lo que emana de su boca. ¿Serán chistes? ¿Serán blasfemias? O quizá sean palabrerías sin sentido que nadie tomara el enserio. Pero no creo que esté alucinando, en el salón todos lo que nosotras entendemos, no lo entendamos, lo que está pasando y mi hijo ha quedado atónito por la presencia de la chica y que no se diga de mi nuera,

En ese momento, una vez que me gustó, esta vez fueron esos recuerdos que se guardan en mi memoria con solo he escuchado otra vez el nombre de aquella chica que hace más de treinta años me salva la vida y la vida de mis hijos. Aquella chica que paso que regresaría para que lo que te corresponde. Esos recuerdos que se han olvidado con el paso de los años. Solo recuerdo su nombre, solo repeticiones de una luz tenue de azul, solo recuerdo aquellos ojos color que nunca aparté de mi mirada, solo recuerdo su promesa, que he enfrentado mis momentos, esa voz que ahora me des- Pertabán de mi estado, aquella voz que me estaba hablando por mi nombre solo para saludar sarcástica-mente, esos ojos, esa voz que volvía a decir mi nombre por segunda vez. - ¡Hola Marie Copper! ¡Cuántos años sin verte! ¡Pareciera que ha visto un fantasma o algo parecido! -

Esta fue una frase de suma importancia de cada boda. -ÉL que tenga un impedimento para que esta pareja no sea una en sagra-do matrimonio, ¡Qué hable ahora! O ¡cayo para siempre! - De la parte trasera del salón se escuchó una voz que no se puede reconocer. La nueva novia, quedó en shock al girar para ver quien había decidido quebrantar la felicidad de su boda. Una frase que no era la forma más grande.

\- ¿Amy, cuantos años han pasado? Debes haber sido más rápido que el hombre a tu lado, pero todavía no tengo un lazo de amor, estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta a casa. - el hombre dijo altaneramente, aún más de lo que mi Sheldon lo haría. Una Amy aturdida por lo que estaba pasando solo podría decir. - ¡Faisal! -.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre como Sheldon, pero una barba de candado muy perfecto, con un color blanco con una gema roja en la parte central de la mirada con los ojos de alegría. Pero solo fue un momento en el momento de la conversación. - ¡Oye, oye, oye! Espera un momento mi querido aprendiz, tengo que detenerte en este momento. No nos ire-mos, no hay sin antes que estos dos se casen. -

Cómo desterrar a la mente del físico te remite a siete años aproximadamente y graba con nosotros sobre cómo conseguir los fondos para la universidad y el financiamiento de sus experiencias. El escuchar el nombre de Amy dijo le perforó un lado al otro de sus oídos. Jamás lo había visto, solo había sido nombrado una vez y aún así lo había grabado, y más porque, aunque en el mismo tiempo, solo se ve a Amy como su amiga intelectual, se guardaba para el sentimiento de los celos.

\- ¿Estás loco, Faisal? Solo venimos por ellos antes que "Tercero" venga por Sheldon. Sabes que él es mi prioridad. -

\- ¿Cres que no lo sé? ¡Pero te acuerdas de la mujer cuando te conocemos hace tres años!

\- ¡claro que me acuerdo! Como se ha olvidado. Y más cómo la marcaste. Sabes, eres un ladino, fuiste sutil. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nuestra visita?

\- Pues te la presento. Ella es Amy, hace mucho tiempo. - dijo el hombre del turbante.

No se puede ver con claridad qué es lo que pasa, mis emociones se afloran en lo que realmente no está pasando en mi entorno. Pero después de realizar varias respiraciones me decidí en un lugar donde estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡ALTO! Tú no te llevarás a mi hijo ya mi futura nuera a ningún lado. No te lo voy a permitir de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Me estas retando? - Se aproximó a mí en un parpadeo. Ni siquiera vi sus movimientos, eso es, me refiero a cómo se produce un vacío en mi estómago. Eran como tres metros de distancia. Mi hijo quedo petrificado al igual que todos en la sala. Miré fijamente a mis ojos y me hizo una pregunta que nunca pensé que me haría.

No puedo dejar de estar en la verdad, María. Solo contéstame esta pregunta. ¿Quieres que esta boda sea efectuada?

\- ¡claro que sí! Deja que la ceremonia prosiga. - Le dije manteniendo mi voz firme, o bueno que es lo que aparenté en ese instante. Fue una experiencia de adrenalina debo confesar, pues yo sé que esa chica era capaz de hacer. Aun se grabó en ese momento lo sucedido.

-Bien Mary te complaceré una última vez. Soy consciente de los rituales de los humanos, y ahora he sido mi humanidad. Los servicios son como debe ser. ¡Señor juez podría proseguir con la boda de estos enamorados! -

El hombre que estaba auspiciando la boda solo, y que fue uno de los tantos actores que mis hijos y sus amigos conocían, pero el hombre no sólo se detuvo, sino que también fue interrumpido por ella, quien ha mirado de una forma amenazante, lo Lo único que se pudo decir fue algo que no estaba en mi opinión.

-De acuerdo Sora aceptare. Lo siento mucho porque no tengo ni una vid ni una cosa que me gustaría ni el tiempo ni yo ni el papel ni el que prometí. ahora en adelante. Te deseo la felicidad que yo no te quise dar cuando fuiste a Arabia. Y en cuanto a ti ... espero que hagas muy feliz a Amy de lo contrario te hare sufrir las consecuencias ... ¿ok? - dijo el hombre con voz de mando, pero no tan elevado.

No pensé que aquel hombre dejaría todo en calma solo con la pura mirada de Sora. Pero eso me dio más tranquilidad. Obvio todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos viéndose unos a otros. No decían nada, solo se dedicaban a mirar, incluso no queríamos salir, ya sea por temor o cobardía, todos se quedaron hasta el final. La madre de Amy se ve, pero se sentó por la mirada penetrante de Sora, Amy solo negó con la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos y buscar la mirada confundida de mi hijo. Después de que veas a quien dirigí la ceremonia de asintiendo con la cabeza para dar la señal de que podemos proseguir.

Amy hablo primero sus botos fueron tan limpios y dulces que pude ver a mi hijo tener las lágrimas y ver como hacia el efecto, las palabras como emanaban de su boca.

-Sheldon, cuando era una niña, solía soñar con mi boda. Pero eventualmente deje de hacerlo, pues creo que ese día nunca llegaría. Y entonces te conocí. Desde el primer momento es esa cafetería, más allá de lo que hemos hecho entre nosotros, a pesar de que trabajamos en un estudio que describe el amor a prime-ra vista.-

-Amé ese estudio en el momento que lo leí. Irónico, ¿no? -

-Claramente, estaba equivocada. Porque sentí algo ese día, y esos sentimientos solos se hicieron más fuertes con el tiempo. No puedo imaginas amarte más que ahora. Pero me sentí igual ayer… y anteayer y el día anterior. -

\- ¿Es un crecimiento lineal o acelerado? -

\- acelerado. - dijo Amy con una felicidad en su rostro.

\- Quizás deberíamos graficarlo. - dijo mi hijo tan emocionado que su amigo tuvo que detenerlo un poco.

\- Guarda algo para la luna de miel. -

\- Que inteligente. - respondió Sheldon tomándolo como una super idea genial.

Y tomando la mano de mi hijo Amy termino de decir sus votos.

-Sheldon. No sé lo que nos depara el futuro, pero yo nunca he sido tan feliz en este instante al casarme contigo. -

Ahora el turno de mi hijo, nervioso por que decir solo expreso en sus palabras más limpio y puro desde su corazón. Yo con lágrimas en mis ojos no puedo enviarme más feliz de verlo a ambos frente a mí. Me siento orgulloso de ambos y creo que de igual forma los padres de mi novia.

-Amy… Por lo general se exactamente qué decir. Pero en este momento ... No tengo palabras. Creo… que estoy abrumado por ti. En el buen sentido. No como en el elevador de la mansión Embrujada. Incluso si no puedo decirte como me siento. Pasare la vida demostrándote cuanto te amo. -

Mi hijo tomo la mano de Amy y coloco el anillo en su dedo, mientras ella lo observaba con una ternura pura.

Pero solo fue un instante cuando se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso detrás de la pared de enfrente, un pe-dazo de pared cayo y una ligera nube de polvo se levantó. A lo que Sora se colocó de frente y cubrió a mi hijo y a su ahora esposa. Una figura camino hacia ella y una risa descarada se escuchaba y súbitamente un golpe con eco se escuchó.

-por fin te encuentro" Máster". - dijo una voz entre la nube de polvo, parecía molesto y a la vez enérgica.

(Cinco minutos antes mientras los novios se decían sus botos.)

-Oye Sora. ¿enserio vamos a esperar esto? No creo que sea buena idea. Siento que él está muy cerca, puedo sentirlo.

-No me importa, le he dado mi palabra a Mary y no la voy a romper. Soy un Máster y nosotros los Más-ter debemos ser fieles a nuestra palabra Faisal, algún día estarás en mi lugar y lo entenderás… sabrás lo que es cuidar a los otros sin importante a ti mismo, eso te dará la fuerza que necesitas.

\- pues que sea rápido porque se aproxima y a gran velocidad. – me dijo Faisal acercándose a mi oído para decírmelo.

\- Espera. ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir cuando un ruido estrepitoso detrás de la pared de enfrente se escuchó, un pedazo de pared cayo y una ligera nube de polvo se levantó. Me coloque enfrente de los novios para cubrirlos, levantando mi brazo para hacer un pequeño campo psíquico. "Tercero" camino hacia mí con una risa descarada. Se acerco diciéndome, pero al mismo tiempo soltándome un gran golpe que fui capaz de detener con la palma de mi mano derecha.

-por fin te encuentro" Máster". -

No dude en volverme hacia Faisal y decirle. – reúnelos y llévatelos de aquí, te enseñe como hacerlo confió en que lo harás bien. –

\- ¿Pero…? ¡Sora! No creo poder todavía. ¿no puedes venir conmigo, por favor? – me pregunto con un tono desesperado. Aun así, lo miré directamente a los ojos y le sonreí dándole toda mi confianza. Me miro y sintió lo que en verdad quería que sintiera.

\- de acuerdo Sora. Confía en mí, así como yo lo he hecho en estos tres años. – con un tono serio toco mi hombro y se dirigió a donde estaban los recién casados. Miré sobre mi hombro cuando se apartó, y lo que vi al voltear fue a todos los presentes atónitos sin saber que estaba pasando. Los amigos de los esposos y sus familias respectivamente eran un mar de angustias, la madre Amy quiso jalarla y sacarla de ahí, Shel-don la tomaba del brazo y la cintura para cubrirla, pero a la vez impedir que se la arrebataran. Cuando vi que Faisal se acercaba con la pareja me volteé de lleno hacia "tercero". Lo tenía enfrente pero no me in-mute de ninguna manera, sabia de lo que era capaz. Pero me plante frente a la situación con una cara de serenidad.

\- ¡Amy vamos tenemos que irnos! No pienso dejarte en este lugar, mi prioridad es protegerte y ahora que eres esposa de él, también debo de protegerlo y más porque él es el "sucesor" de Sora y no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo a ti y a él. – con esas palabras quiso hacer que reaccionara, ya que solo lo miraba sin decir ni una palabra. Mary se acercó ante el caos que estaba pasando, pero no se inmuto en decirle casi gritando.

\- ¡NOOO!... ¡No dejare que te los lleves, sean quienes sean ustedes herejes traídos de los fuegos del in-fierno! – fue lo que la señora en su desesperación que emanaba de sus labios me pudo decir, pero, aun-que la vi directamente no me importo y me vire hacia Amy, la tome de su mano derecha y con una sutil caricia con mi pulgar la desperté de su shock.

\- ¡Amy! Vamos despierta. Reacciona mujer. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí lo antes posible, tengo que pro-tegerte y protegerlo a él y si no me ayudas se lo llevaran. ¿quieres que te quiten lo que amas en verdad? – esas palabras le han taladrado y con un fuerte grito me respondió, dejando sorprendido a su esposo.

\- ¡NOOOO! No dejare que le hagan algo a Sheldon y a mis amigos y sus familias. – aun con todos atóni-tos alguien entre los presentes hizo algo idiota que puso histéricos a todos los presentes que hiso que salieran en tumulto por la puerta del salón, pero divise que solo estaban los familiares y amigos de los novios, pero no estaba tan preocupados de ellos, lo que en verdad me interesaba era "Tercero". Así que concentre toda mi atención en él sin preocuparme tanto por los demás, tenía que hacer el tiempo sufi-ciente para que escaparan del lugar antes de ir alcanzarlos a donde hayan ido.

\- ¡bueno! ¡bueno! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una "máster" longeva y senil que puede tolerar el poder de un joven con el suficiente poder de matarla. Respóndeme algo querida exmáster. ¿qué demonios haces en este lugar tan patético? ¿acaso tu sentido de cuidar a todo lo inútil se está acrecentando durante el tiempo que llevas en este inútil planeta? – me dijo aquel que creí que sería un buen "sucesor", mas no uno digno.

\- deberías cuidar tus palabras mocoso arrogante, y más si yo fui quien te hizo todo lo que ahora eres. – mi ira se estaba acrecentando exponencialmente ante su presencia y el hecho de que veía a Faisal aun discutir con los presentes.

\- ¡señoras, por favor! ¡Entiendan! Debo llevármelos, no hay de otra, dejen que me los lleve. Ellos son lo que tenemos por ahora para salvar lo que necesitamos de este mundo. ¡por favor! Ya dejen de interpo-nerse entre nosotros. No querrán verme enojado, ¿verdad? – les dije, pero todo lo que escuchaba era que no permitirían que me los llevara, sus madres eran un océano de ira y desesperación ante la situación que se vivía en ese momento en el salón. Pero alguien vino en mi ayuda, que pareció no dudar en lo que hacia

\- ¡dejen que él y la chica rara sacada de los comics se los lleven! Y si les preocupan sus hijos yo como buena chica de Nebraska y amiga fiel de sus hijos los acompañare. – la chica rubia alta y delgada parecía no inmutarse en sus palabras, eso me dio aún más valor del que tenía en ese momento de tensión. Pero en cuanto termino de expresarse un joven de lentes bajito hizo la misma afirmación, y después una chica bajita y rubia, y al unísono dos jóvenes. No quise discutir, sus miradas eran penetrantes, que casi me hi-cieron retroceder en mi postura. Hábilmente asentí ante su reto, eso me dio aliento y lo único que podía escuchar eran ecos cercanos, eran Sora y "Tercero" que seguía con su locura. Sora mantenía postura ante lo que empezó a tener descontrol de la batalla. La idea me atravesó justo en lo que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos.

\- ¡está bien!... pueden venir, pero una cosa si les digo, no les garantizo su seguridad y sus vidas. Mi prio-ridad más grande es Amy y Sheldon. Así que empecemos de una buena vez … ok. Tómense de las manos rápido no hay tiempo que perder, si no nos damos prisa lo lamentare después. - al parecer los chicos accedieron, la dificultad era la madre de la novia que la tenía tomada del brazo, no pensaba soltarla, pero no iba a dejar que ella se interfiriera en nuestros planes, no había sido de mucha ayuda en la batalla del puente de San Francisco, así que no fallaría en este momento.

La batalla iba subiendo de tono a cada segundo, "Tercero" no tenía piedad con Sora, y ella no dejaría que él se pusiera en una postura de ego superior. No pensé dos veces y la idea que tenía en mente la puse en acción.

-Bien ahora necesito que piensen en un lugar el que ustedes quieran. - fue lo único que razoné, pero tenía que hacerlo esto es desesperante, sentí que el tiempo que estábamos allí era eterno, pero solo habían pasado unos minutos. El primer pensamiento de uno de los integrantes fue el que use, me quede un poco aliviado al ver que no era tan lejos de donde estamos. Volví a decirle que no se soltaran de las manos, la chica rubia y alta tenia de la mano al chico bajito de lentes, él a su vez tenia de la mano a chico morenito cabello chino, que a su vez él tenía tomado de la mano al chico de cabello raro que él a su vez a la rubia bajita; sin importar nada ella tomo la mano de Sheldon y él tenía sujeta la mano de Amy, pero ella era tirada aun por su madre.

-Lo siento mucho señora, pero esto ya tomo mucho tiempo y lo que tengo que hacer es de vida o muerte, y usted ni nadie puede evitar lo que pasara hoy en el futuro próximo. – Amy volteo a verme y con esa mirada tome de igual forma su brazo y jale la mano de su madre, la expresión de horror se notaba en su mirada pues no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. En ese instante llame a Sora.

\- ¡SORA! ¡YA ESTAMOS LISTOS! – termine de avisarle y en dos movimientos ya estaba ante nosotros, po-niéndose de escudo para que pudiéramos escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

-creí que nos quedaríamos aquí eternamente Faisal. – me dijo en una forma sarcástica, pero mientras me decía, ella miro la expresión de la madre de Amy y enseguida la de ella y Sheldon. Se giro. Miró hacia don-de estaba "Tercero", unió sus palmas frente a ella, su expresión seria desapareció y una pequeña curvatu-ra a la de una media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, levanto el brazo y con la misma golpeo el piso con su palma, y dijo. - ¡Traslado de posición! – un segundo después un circulo brillante entre color azul y rojo se empezó a ver a nuestro alrededor, los chicos serraron los ojos, Sheldon y Amy se vieron a los ojos con asombro, y en eso mientras reaccionaba para mirar a Sora, ella ya me estaba diciendo que cuidara de ellos mientras ella salía del circulo a enfrentarse con "Tercero".

En la perspectiva de Sora en la discusión que tenía con "Tercero".

Faisal me llamo todo estaba en su posición en ese momento, me traslade en un parpadeo hasta donde estaba él y los demás, por alguna extraña razón todos los amigos de Sheldon y Amy estaban tomados de las manos, y al ver a Faisal que tenía tomada a Amy del brazo y al brazo de su madre, deduje que estaban en discusión en ese momento, pero no tenía tiempo, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, tome la deci-sión de llevármelos y posteriormente reprenderlos cuando hayamos escapado de ese lugar, así que no tenía para donde hacerme en ese momento.

\- ¡Traslado de posición! - era ahora o nunca, pero tuve que salirme del circulo para interceptar a "Terce-ro" en ese momento. – Cuídalos mientras los alcanzo en la posición que escogiste para esconderlos. -

Arremetí contra él sin importarme nada, no dejaría que los lastimaran, al salirme solo escuche a Faisal gri-tar mi nombre, pero no voltee para nada, ellos ya se habían marchado entre sustos y gritos, sonreí un poco al acordarme que era su primer viaje de traslación. Miré a "Tercero" por última vez, me sentí más tranquila al saber que ellos ya no se encontraban aquí.

-Eres un cobarde sin honor, por eso jamás te dejare que le pongas un dedo encima mientras yo siga con vida. ¡ME ESCUCHASTE "TERCERO"! – di un salto y con mi puño lo golpeé en el rostro en seco.

\- ¡LIHAM! MALDITA ANCIANA DECADENTE. - palabras que él soltó antes de recibir mi golpe de lleno en el rostro. Se arrepintió, cuando quise volver a golpearlo fui trasladada hasta donde ellos estaban. Al abrir mis párpados para enfocar el lugar donde me gustaría solo pude preguntar ...

\- ¿COMO PORQUE ESTAMOS EN NEBRASKA? ...


End file.
